


Special Room Play

by sluteearos



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 魔装学園H×H | Masou Gakuen HxH (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Big Gay Love Story, Butt Plugs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Whiskey & Scotch, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluteearos/pseuds/sluteearos
Summary: You're a male stripper at a gay club and one night you're heading there not expecting to get your ass fuck so good. However, he's the man you had a one-night stand with 3 days ago! You don't think much of it, but he's there to find you and you upset him with your words so, he fucks you in that "Special Room". Is he in love with you? Read to find out more.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Special Room Play

**Author's Note:**

> Just me listening to this playlist for inspiration, so I recommend it when reading.  
> -slowed songs that will make you dance like a stripper by song about?-
> 
> I purely make fanfics out of boredom and for fun so enjoy! Plus this is pretty much just a smutty fanfic and if you don't like that just leave.

Another day. Another night. I just finished my school work and now it's time to head to the club. "Did I forget anything? Hmm...right the shoes and wig just in case." After, grabbing them and putting them inside my bag, I head inside my car and drive to the strip club I work at. What is a guy working at a strip club for? Well, easy money duhh. The only thing I hate about this job is when the customers would try to touch us when the rules clearly said not to, ugh can they not read or what. Anyways it takes about 30 minutes from where I live to the club, so I always leave home a little early to arrive on time. I'm just going to connect my phone to the aux cord and listen to my stripper playlist. Gotta get into the mood before I actually get it on.

-25 minutes later-  
I arrive at the club and walk through the back door into the changing room. "Hi y/n", said my stripper best friend Amon. He's worked here much longer than me and is basically my best friend and supervisor. "Hi Amon." "Y/n did you know you're invited to the Special Room today?" "Huh? I didn't hear about it at all. Did Manager Min forget to tell me?" "I guess he did. But isn't this your first time entering that room? Will you be okay! I heard they specifically asked for you!", said Amon excitedly, but also in a worried voice. "I'll be okay after all it'll give me more experience right?! Haha" "Of course! Then good luck in that room Y/n!"

After talking to Amon, I quickly grabbed the outfit he left for me to wear. It was a pink short that left half of my ass hanging out, thigh garnets with thigh high socks, a leather harness, bunny ears, and a clip-on tail. It was sexy for sure, so I hope today I make the cash I need. Ah damn it, I have to take off these band-aids off my chest. My nipples are still sensitive from that one-night stand, but I have to take them off ugh. That man was so rough on my nipples, I already told him I wasn't sensitive there and he still kept playing with my nipples. I quickly peel the band-aids off and wore the outfit. I walk out of the changing room and start heading to the Special Room. Why is it called the special room? Well, pretty much only famous or rich people are the ones who can afford that room and they can get a couple of strippers to be in that room with them. In this room, touching is allowed, so is sex and the rest is pretty much whatever we already do outside of that room. 

As I knock on the door and open it, I spot him in the middle. His black hair, grey eyes, orb earrings, and especially that cross-shaped tattoo on his forehead made me recognize him right away. The guy I had a one-night stand three days ago. Of course, he was good at it, but he played with my nipples so much that night it kept twitching and it hurts so badly. I stare at him and he smirks at me, patting to the seat next to him. I walk over and sit on the seat he was patting on. There was a awkward silence between us so, I decided to observe the others in the room. A man with a star on his right cheek and teardrop on his left. His hair looked either red or neon pink and he was drinking with one of the strippers near the edge of the couch. Another, man or child, I'm not sure since he was rather short. He had darker hair and was groping one of the stripper's ass, while laughing at it. He was a little creepy maybe since he looks like a child. "AH", I yelped. The man I slept with whose name I don't even know blew air into my ears. "Pay attention here now." I turn my head to face him and he said "Pour me a drink." I grab the Whiskey bottle and pour it into a shot glass. Before I could hand the shot glass to him, he said, "Drink it, don't swallow though." So, I pour the drink into my mouth and left it there. He stares at me for a second. Then, lifts my face towards him. He leans in and his lips met mines. The whiskey enters his mouth from mines and he swallows it slowly like he was trying to savor the taste. Afterwards, he slides his tongue inside, licking mines. His erotic way of licking the inside of my mouth made my saliva drip down and my tongue weak. Suddenly, both his hands are behind my head and he presses it towards him, deepening our kiss. I could feel myself getting a boner and I quickly push him away. He looks at me excitedly, his eyes glistening under the lights, and he wipes the saliva off his lips. He pulls my head towards him and licks the remaining saliva on my face. I give a small push and turn my head the other way trying to catch my breath, in a flushed face. "My name is Chrollo.", he said. I turn my head facing him again with a curious look. "You left before I could tell you, so I tried finding you." "Huh? But we only had a one-stand, does it really matter?", I said in a a slightly harsh tone by accident. My words made his face turned into sour look, he grabs my hand and yells at the others. "OUT ALL OF YOU! Now!" The strippers quickly got up and left although, the child-looking guy stops the stripper he was groping and drags him out. Perhaps he wanted to have some fun with him. The other man stands by the door and let out his voice, "Why don't you let us in on the fun?" "Shut up Hisoka! You think I have time! Leave!" I could hear Hisoka letting a sigh out and leaves the room whistling. The door closes, leaving Chrollo and I alone in this room.

"I have a gift for you, my bunny.", he said in a stern voice. Behind him, he takes out a bunny tail butt plug. In a nervous voice I said, "Wait wait! I'm not prepared." "Don't worry I'll do it for you.", he said in a stern voice, but excited voice. He flips me over, my stomach facing the couch, ass in the air near his face. My face flushes bright embarrassed from this idea. He slides the shorts down and stares my asshole. "Hold on please don't stare at it! It's embarrassing!" "It's cute.", he said smirking. Using his index finger, he press onto my hole. His finger was cold, which made me clench my ass. He lets out a little chuckle and removes his finger. Then, Chrollo lowers his head and I could feel his moist, smooth lips on my ass. Good thing I washed my ass before coming to work, but this is so embarrassing no one's ever done this to me. He bites my ass cheek leaving a mark then heads toward my asshole. Both of his hands slides onto both sides of cheeks and then Chrollo proceeds to spread my ass apart. He sticks his tongue in and start eating it out furiously. My cock starts throbbing and precum was now leaking out The harness was scuffing my nipples and my moans couldn't be held in. My whole body feeling like electricity, starts twitching from this pleasure I was experiencing. He finally stops, but instead of his mouth he stuck his long, cold finger inside my hole. He plunges his middle finger into my ass trying to find my prostate gland. "ahhhh w-wait not t-the...", I managed to get out. "You like it here don't you." Due to excitement my vision becomes blurry, but after those words he presses my prostate even more which made me moan louder. Finally, he pulled his finger out and grabs the butt plug. "Just stay like that.", he says. My ass in the air, he enters the butt plug in slowly. Then, he flips me over again. Now, my back was facing down on the couch. "Cute. You're so very cute.", he said smirking over me. He lowers his body on mine and starts kissing me. His hands on my chest playing with my nipples once again. Ever since our one-night stand, my nipples had been very sensitive and it sucks because now it reacts to every movement. With every strength I have, my hands moves up to grab his, trying to stop him. Instead, he held onto my hands tightly and glided them up above my head, making sure I wouldn't be able to stop him. His wet tongue licks my chest furiously. Suddenly, he bit onto them making me let out a little whimper. "N-no more." , I say out of strength and tears running out from all the pleasure. "Do you know what you did wrong?" That's when I knew what he wanted. He wanted me. My heart fluttered a little and I let out a little "Y-yes I know so please..." Before letting go of my hands, he licks my armpit to inner bicep and bit it, leaving another mark.

He pulls me up and that's when I saw his raging boner from within his dark colored pants. I lower my head and unzipped his pants with my teeth. He stares down at me with an excited look ready to devour me. I shudder at the thought of him breaking me. Before I could comprehend what happened, his thick cock slapped me right in the face. I stared in awe as I had forgotten how huge and thick his cock was. My mouth goes down to the tip of his cock. His was steamy hot, and so thick. My asshole clenched, when I heard him groaning in the background. Steadily, I take his bewildering cock in my throat and as I did I look up to see his face lightly flushed. He reaches his hands to back of my head, push it down, and his cock reaches the back of my throat. He moans as he cums into my throat.

Then, he gently takes his cock out of my mouth and I raise my head back up. I swallow the remaining cum and looked at him hungrily. He looks back at me and it made me shudder. I love the way his astounding grey eyes stares at me up and down. It makes me feel like a prey being hunted. "Lay down.", his deep, smooth voice said. I immediately lay down. "C'mon lift your legs open Y/n. Stop hiding." At a weak pace, my legs slowly lifts up and my hands covers my groin. "Honey, don't hide that part of you.", he said cunningly. His hands remove my hands and he gowns down on me. At the very exact same time, using the butt plug he teases my behind. "nghh ah stop I'm going to cum!" My hands on his head trying to motion his it off. Chrollo licks my cock and pushes it even further, making me cum inside his hot mouth. "Ahhhhhh! Fuck.. hah ha nghh...no more please I ca-" He gives me a small smirk and pulls the butt plug out. He rubs his rock hard cock on my hole making it twitch. "Do you want it?", he asked knowing I do. I nod. "Say it." Embarrassed I decided not to say it and he continues to tease me. "Say it.", he repeated again. "P-put it in my ass pussy p-please.", I said as this time I wanted his cock in me even more than before. "C'mon you gotta look at me entering you don't you!" Feeling shy one of my eyes looks at his stunning cock enter my hole. "Ahhhhh ahh ahh hnnn nghh!" In one push, he rams into my deepest part. "Fuck", he managed out. He grabs my left leg and puts it on top of his shoulder, with his teeth he ripped the socks and bit my thigh making me let out a loud moan. "aghh hnn deeper!", I moaned out. He pushes his cock even further and kisses my thigh making sure to leave kiss marks in between them. "AHHHHHHH!", I came. Some of my sperm on his face, but he still rammed his cock inside me. My legs shake from the passion and he sexily licks my cum on his face off. Suddenly, he switches positions. He carries me onto the table, his cock still inside, making me moan from his every movement. The expensive alcohol falls onto the floor and he says, "Y'know I first saw you on the side of the road in York New. You were strong and it made me fall for you, but after having sex with you in that hotel who knew your sexy face would've made me fall for you even more." Afterwards, he lays me down on the table and rams the shit out of me, for I don't know how long. "C-cHROLLO I can't cum anymore, stop", I said panting with tears. He smirks and said "Honey we're not done yet." Then, he kissed around my cheek, licks my tears, and down to neck and my nipples again leaving them cherry pink. "AGH", he groaned out as he cums. His milk filling my ass for the 6th time. Finally, he pulls out and I passed out from the exhaustion. Before fully out, I could feel him lifting me up to his lap and kissing my cheek. I was able to catch him muttering under his breath, "I love you." My stomach was now full from Chrollo's cum and my heart squeezed as I can feel his love for me.

"Hey Y/N! Are ya up now?", I faintly heard. My vision slowly appears and all I could feel was pain below my waist, neck, and nipples. "Ack!". I screamed out. "Are ya okay y/n, you look like you got your ass turned inside out. What happened in there?", said one of the strippers that was inside the special room before getting yelled out. I blushed remembering what happened in there and said, "I'll keep that a secret." "hAHa is that so, then you should probably go home now. Your shift ended hours ago and Manager Min said you can rest for 2 days." "Thank you." I looked down to my thighs and blushed seeing Chrollo's marks on me. "By the way, that man he cleaned you up and lied you down. How sweeet. Here's this paper he left for you." The stripper buddy hands me a paper that Chrollo wrote, "For Y/N only. Contact me soon. (***) ***-****." I smile at it and stood up. "Ack Fuck", but fell onto the floor instead. "Ya need some help?" "Please and Thank you!", I responded and they helped me to my car. My ass now on the car seats and literally throbbing in pain. Never did I expect to get fucked so good coming to work lol. Anyways I'll contact him later. Chrollo huh? He sounds like a cutie.


End file.
